We Still Don't Know the Name of the Flower We Saw
by EvyAwenydd
Summary: Six childhood friends drift apart after one of them, Tori Vega, dies in an accident. Ten years later, one summer day, an older looking Tori appears before Beck saying she wants to have a wish granted, though she does not remember what it is.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, so be polite ^^**

**This story is based on an anime I'm watching now, and is called the same name that i put for this fic.**

**Although is based on an anime, i'm going to change little things for the Victorious characters**

**Note: I do not own this anime or Victorious tv show**

We Still Don't Know the Name of the Flower We Saw That Day

A group of six childhood friends drift apart after one of them, Tori Vega, dies in an accident. Ten years later, the leader of the group, Beck Oliver, has since become withdrawn and lives as a recluse. One summer day, an older looking Tori appears before him, saying she wants to have a wish granted, though she does not remember what it is...

Characters:

Victoria "Tori" Vega

Tori died in an accident as a child, but appears before Beck on a summer day. Although she is aware of her death, Tori is very talkative and lively. She greatly values the childhood memories and friendship she once shared with the others, and has very few memories other than recollections of her friends and family, including that she had once made a request to Beck. When she appears in present day, she looks to be about Beck's age, but still retains childlike speech patterns and tendencies, while also wearing the short white dress she'd worn the day she died. She also referred to her by her nickname and she still uses her friend's nicknames, rather than their real names.

Beckett "Beck" Oliver

Beck was once energetic and outgoing during his childhood, but has since become withdrawn and isolated due to Tori's death. He now is skipping high school and holing himself in his home, doing little but eat, sleep and play video games. As a child, he was in love with Tori but refused to admit it.

Jadelyn "Jade" West

Jade displays a cold attitude towards Beck,especially while in front of her friends, but is secretly worried about his wellbeing. Although in the past she was easygoing and very energetic, now she is described as a rough and strong person, mean and extremely dark and negative.

Andrew "Andre" Harris

During their childhood, he had great admiration for Beck and frequently called him 'amazing' or 'cool'. He is a world traveler who earns money by taking various part-time jobs, and lives in the old secret base when not abroad. He comes off as a "free Spirit" and seems to be the only one other, than Tori, who really wanted the group to get back together

Robert "Robbie" Shapiro

Robbie holds a condescending and hateful attitude towards Beck. He becomes agitated whenever Tori is mentioned and tries to hide that he is still distraught over her death. He is now popular, smart but kind of nerdy, but deep inside he is still hung up over the memory of Tori.

Caterina "Cat" Valentine

Cat is cheerful and adorable, but has other extremely serious and logical personality, She and Robbie were the only two that remained close since childhood until present time. They attend the same elite high school and are almost always seen together, taking the same train route to and from school. She seems to like making art and is very girly.

**Enjoy! And i'm from Panama, so please forgive my bad English XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**First Chapter (: Hope you enjoy**

**Note: I do not own this anime or Victorious tv show**

Tori Comes Back

It was a hot summer day in New Haven, Conneticut.

Beckett Oliver was playing video games in his messy room. His black hair was tied in short pony tail and was sitting in the floor.

"Die, die, die" was saying while he played "You damned asshole"

A beautiful girl with olive tone skin and brown eyes sit next to him, observating what he was doing.

"Huh?... is that Building Builder?" she said with an innocent look.

"No way" he respond "Women are so brainless"

"Really? But he look so much like him" said as she shook Beckett's leg "Look at his lips, see how puffy they are?"

"It's that the only criteria, then even the old guy from Abacus Tutor looks like Building Builder" he said extremely annoyed.

He look at her with his eyes so open. He can't believe it...

She was really her.

His mouth dropped a little.

"Yeah, but Beck..." she saw him and changed her face to a worry look. "Huh? Beck?"

Beck, a little mad, stands up from the floor and walked to the kitchen. She followed him.

_"Summer's beast is fierce indeed" he thought to himself._

"That's no fair, Beck. I want spaguetti too"

The girl hug him from the waist and start shaking his body.

Beckett tried to ignore her and took the tomatoe's sauce and put them on the spaguettis.

His father came back from work and greeted him. Beckett finished the meal and put the dinner on the table.

The girl with the brown eyes and long wavy brown hair rolled her eyes.

"¡Beck, is not fair! You now i want spaguetti" she yelled at him, but he refused to look at her "Mr. Oliver, please, tell Beck that i want spaguetti too"

His father doesn't look at her. He only eat his meal.

She sit down on the floor very mad and crossed her arms to her chest.

"You lucky friend" she whispered to Beck.

_So that's how it is. My dad's acting completely normarl. So that must mean..._

She stands up again and sit on Beck's lap really mad.

"I cannot believed you, Beck Oliver" she shouted and punch him in the face.

"Beckett, are you okay?" the father question him looking at him very worried of his behave.

"Yeah, i'm alright"

He look at her very mad and when he finish to eat he went to his room.

"Oh, please Beck. Don't be mad at me"

"Go away, you're only an hallucination. My stress, my trauma. Please, stop messing with me" i blurted.

She laughed very loud and threw her body on his bed.

"Don't be such a dumbass, Beck" she said into laughter "¡I'm Tori! Your best friend since childhood"

Beck looked at her and sit next to her in the bed.

"Why are you here, Tori?" he whispered with a serious tone of voice.

Tori stopped laughing and she looked at him.

"I need you to granted my wish, Beck" she respond.

She played with her red scarf.

"A wish?... What wish. Tori?"

"I really don't know"

"What? I cannot believe you, Tori. You don't know it?"

That's why I need your help, Beck"

Beck keep seeing the ceiling thinking about her wish. She doesn't know what it is, and he obviously not.

"Well, in that case, i'm going to help you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really Really?"

"Yes, Tori"

"OH MY GOD! YAHOOOOOOOO!"

She danced in the room so happy and Beck smiled too. A little too much. He can't deny it, she was beautiful, ever since he meet her he knew it"

Tori looked at him one last time and smiled. That brilliant smile that made Beck's heart throbbed heavily. Beck smiled back with a bit of shyness and finally went to sleep.

The next day, Tori was trying to wake up Beck climbing up on his bed and beat him with a pillow. Although Tori look like a girl of sixteen years, yet still seemed a like a child.

Sure, she died as such. Beck thought.

Beck still does not understand why Tori came before him as if she had if age rather than a little girl like the last time he saw her before the accident.

The doorbell rang and Beck went downstairs to open.

Tori followed with enthusiasm.

"Tori, wait"

"Someone is at the door"

"I said wait" He grabbed her hands to keep the door shut, so she can't open it.

What would happen if she opened the door and the person did not see anyone.

They might think this house was haunted or something.

The door opened and he was amazed

She was a girl with pale skin, her long and wavy black hair who had dyed a year ago with blue and white streaks. She had a small piercing in the nose and another above her right eyebrow. She wore a black shirt with strips, shorts and brown boots.

"Jadelyn?"

"What are you doing?" she ask with a serious gaze.

"Nothing" he said releasing Tori.

"Wow, it's Jade!" Tori shouted

"What's up?" he asked avoiding Tori's cheerful voice.

" Here. The teacher told me to bring you the homework for the summer break. Should be forward if you don't want to be an idiot for the rest of your life, Beckett".

"Jade!"

Tori held her by the neck with joy, while Beck looked a little scary.

"Hey, calm down" said Beck nervous

"Calm down? I'm not exactly worked up"

"Ah, yeah..." he blurted.

"I feel a weight on my neck" she asked a little confused.

Tori stopped and stared for a few seconds, not understanding why she could not see.

"Jade, you don't see me?"

Beck didn't say anything and looked away avoiding Tori's sad face.

"Anyway, you should seriously consider going back to school" Jade said with coldness in her voice "It's so stupind that you want to live like this. Doing anything all day"

"Do you care, Jadelyn?"

"Of course not, I'm only giving you a little advice. But you should be ashamed of yourself"

Beck avoid her gaze.

"I'm out" she finally said closing the door.

"Wait, Jade, wait ..."

"Why Jade is with this attitude? She was not like that back then" Tori asked with concern "She was such a joyful person, now she is like all rude...

"We all change, Tori" I whispered.

_Yeah, we certainly changed since that day..._

**Well, that was short XD! hahaha the next chapter is more entertaining i promised**

**Please review! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Third chapter! Very long! (: Hope you enjoy.**

That Day

Jade stopped walking and thought for a moment looking at her hands, her black nails were bright cause the sun effect. She sighed in annoyance and continue her way home.

"Beck! You are so dummy" Tori yelled at him "Why didn't you ask her? Just say: Let's granted her wish together, Jade! "

"First of all, don't call her Jade" Beck said "Pick Jadelyn and stick with it"

"Why should I? Jade is Jade no matter what. If she changed her attitude I don't care. She's still Jade for me forever. I know that deep inside of her she still being nice to everyone and has a lots of video games and CD's..."

"That's what I mean" he interrupt her "She's not the Jade she was back then anymore!"

"Huh?"

"That stupid bitch wouldn't help me even if I asked her" he blurted.

"Stupid bitch?" Tori asked in a naive voice.

"It means stupid woman!" he yelled very annoyed "Anyway, she's not my friend anymore"

"I hate that!" Tori interrupted him now "I hate it. I don't like it when you said bad things about Jade"

"Tori..."

"Come on, let's go talk to her again! Let's ask her, Beck!"

Beck looked at her with fear. He thought about Tori's scream when she called his name that day.

"Beck?"

"Alright..."

Tori smiled.

"Now that you've seen Jadelyn you should understand what it means for your wish" Beck said "And it's not just Jadelyn. Like I told you before, we all changed since back then..."

"Beck, are you ready?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming" Beck said to her as he walked down the stairs.

When he finally came down, Tori watched him very confused.

Beck raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're wearing hat and glasses?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it" he whispered "Come on, Tori"

"Umm, yeah..."

When Beck was going to open the door he listen noises from the street.

"Hello there. Going shopping?" said a woman.

"Yes. Anne, did you hear...?"

Beck made a grin and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Beck?"

"I know..." he said even when Tori never asked him anything.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The two women looked at him in shock.

Tori left the house and she paused looking at Beck.

"Beck, what's wrong?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"Ehh.. Good afternoon" he said to the two women with shame.

"What a funny expression" Tori said "Hey, you have a piece of onion from spaguetti sauce stuck to your teeth"

"Shut up!" Beck yelled and then he realized what he did.

The two women looked at the floor very uncomfortable.

Beck looked at them very asshamed.

"Damm it!" he blurted

He start walking leaving Tori behind.

"Oh, Beck... Wait up!"

She ran trying to follow him.

"Hey, Jade's house isn't that way..."

"We're taking a walk since we're outside anyway..." he answer.

Tori walked with him in the streets of New Haven and she ran when she saw something that amazed her.

"Look! This used to be Casey's candy store! Now is a Book Store Cafe! Awesome, but I..."

He didn't listen to her anymore whe he saw two guys he knew when he was in middle school.

He looked down with his hat cover his face and passed beside them. They never looked at him. He sighed of relief.

"Were those your friends?" Tori asked him.

Beck looked at her eyes and he start to walker in other direction.

"No" he respond.

_That's the way it is..._

_Those grannies really got me worked up, but no one gives me a second thought. Even Jadelyn said as much. She doesn't give a damn about me._

"Snap! The kitty said..." Tori sang with joy while she was looking at the flowers.

She took one and then smelled the other closing her eyes.

"It smells like summer"

"You haven't changed..." Beck whispered.

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

_It's not really a surprise. She's just a hallucination, after all. _

_'Please, grant my wish,' huh?_

_This must be , without a doubt, because of my relationship with her._

"Beck!"

Beck looked at her. She was dancing in the wind of summer. Her long wavy hair was dancing too with all her beauty.

"Look at me!"

"What are you doing?"

Tori stood on a railing and continue dancing.

"That's really dangerous" Beck warned her.

Tori looked at him with a smile and suddenly slipped.

_Flashback_

_Seven year old Beck was alone in his room, when suddenly his father enter with rush and sadness in his eyes._

_"Beck" he yelled._

_Little Beck looked at him and he saw his father's face._

_"Dad, what...?"_

_"Beck...Tori has.."_

_End of Flashback._

Beck screamed trying to grabbed Tori in his arms, but he fell down in the floor.

He saw Tori's feet. She was stood up with no scratch in her body.

"Beck, are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine, ouch..."

"Beckett..." a man voice said.

Beck looked at him and he was in total shock.

There was a couple. A small young woman with red hair and adorable face, and a tall young man with a headful of curly black hair and he was wearing glasses.

"What are you doing?" the young man said with a cold voice.

Tori looked at them and she smiled very big.

The room was full of make-up stuff and weird stuff. A Joan Jett's poster was in the wall and a collection of different butterflies. Her room was painted in dark colors, her boots were on the floor and some photos were on the table next to some magazines.

Jadelyn West was on her bed with her pillow in one hand trying to sleep, but something was bothering her. She couldn't stop thinking of Beckett of why he isn't want to go to school.

She was so disappointed...

"Hey, Jadelyn" her mother called her.

She opened the door and saw Jadelyn moved in one side to another.

"Did you go to Beck's house?"

"Knock first" she yelled.

"I thought i did. Well, anyway..."

"I only stopped by for a bit. And it's none of your business, mom" she cut her mom off.

"Yes it is. I wanted you to take them some blueberry muffins"

"Just take them by yourself!" she added ver annoyed.

"Ohh, someone is going through puberty"

Jadelyn snorted and saw a picture of her with her old friends when she was in middle school.

"I'm the one who should be ashamed"

The girl with the red hair give Beck's glasses to him.

"Here" she said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks" Beck said a little shy.

"We're on our home from summer classes" the guy said.

"Did you know? We're going to a college-prep high school."

_That's the high school I was going to enter... _

"Beckett?" the young man interrupted him from his thoughts "Are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah..." Beck answer "Well then..."

"Eh, hey..."

Beck turned around and saw Tori's bright face.

"That's Robbie and Cat!" she cried with joy.

Beck looked at her annoyed.

"Let's go!"

Then he realized what he did again...

"Huh?" said Robert.

"Oh, I mean Tori is..."

Robert made a grin and Cat looked at him with a worried look.

"That's not it. I mean..." Beck blurted.

"What about Tori?" Robert whispered with a rough tone of voice.

"Well you know..."

"Are you still talking about that?"

"Robbie?" said Tori

"I've heard about you" Robert started.

"Robert" Cat tried to stopped him. But he didn't care.

"Apparently you're not going to school. You failed the entrance exams and ended up going to a low tier school around here. You're not going to high school and you're blurting out Victoria Vega's name. Is there something wrong with your head?"

"Robert, stop, please" Cat begged.

Beck was going to punch him in the face. He wanted to do it so badly, but he couldn't. Not in Tori's presence. That was the truth. So he run away.

"Beck!" Tori shouted and then she faced Robert "Robbie, you idiot!"

Tori ran trying to catch Beck.

Cat looked at Robbie with fury.

"What are you getting so worked up over?" she asked "Even you change when you talk about Victoria Vega. Isn't that right, Robert?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever"

"You're such a pathetic guy"

Cat shooked her head and follow Robert in the road.

"But you do have your looks going for you" she added.

"I also have my brain" Robert said.

"Sure you do"

Cat secretly smiled.

"Beck, wait!" Tori shouted "Wait!"

Beck stopped runing and finally Tori catch him.

"Do you get it now?" he asked her "Everyone has changed. That's not it. The one who changed the most is me"

"Beck..."

She started walking to hug him.

"Hey.." she started but he interrupted her.

"Hey, my stress. Give me a break already"

She stopped walking through him.

"When i'm with you, i remember" He put his hat on his head "I remember things i don't want to and i get pissed off"

He walked , leaving Tori behind.

"Beck..."

Beck came back to his home and turn on the lights. He stay on the floor thinking.

"Back then... That summer back then it wasn't like this..."

_Flashback_

_Little Beck ran to the fort base that was located in the woods. _

_"I've got it!" Beck shouted with enthusiasm._

_"What?" a seven year old Jadelyn asked. Her hair was a little short and she wear glasses._

_"We'll be the Super Seven Peace Busters"_

_"Wow, that's so cool!" a little black tiny boy shouted._

_"What's busters?" little Robbie asked with his weird puppet called Rex in his hand._

_"You're so dumb, Robbie" the puppet said._

_"Shut up, Rex!" Jade said._

_"It's like a strong group of people" Beck explained "We'll protect the peace!"_

_"Awesome!" little tiny boy said._

_"What peace are we going to protect?" little Cat asked. Her red hair was very short, tied in a ponytail, and she wear a cute summer hat._

_"The peace here, there and everywhere!" Beck said._

_Little Tori came and she laugh while she was listening._

_"Then Beck will be the leader, right?"_

_Beck turned around to looked at her and then he smiled._

_"Of course!" he respond._

"Everyone followed me" Beck thought "That's right. On that day. Even on that day..."

_"Hey, Beck" little Jade said sitting in the stairs that were made of wood "You like Tori, don't you?"_

_Everyone stopped doing what were doing and looked at Beck._

_"Huh?" Beck stand up and he started to blush_

_"What?" Tori said with her blushed cheeks._

_They both looked at each other and then they looked at Jade._

_"What are you talking about?" Beck yelled._

_"Be honest about it" Robbie said with his usual calm but hard voice "There aren't any secrets among the Super Seven Peace Busters"_

_"Robbie!" _

_"Say it say it say it" the tiny boy cheered up._

_Cat started to giggle._

_"Just let it go already" she said._

_Tori looked down very ashamed. Her cheeks were so read and Robbie noticed._

_Beck was going to said something but then he changed his speech._

_"Who'd like an ugly girl like..."_

_Beck stopped and looked at Tori. His eyes went so big._

"I thought she'd cried., because she's such a crybaby but..." Beck thought.

_Tori was actually smiling a little. Not crying like she always do. _

_Beck looked to another place, and his cheeks were turning in a hot red._

_He couldn't take it anymore so he ran off._

_"Wait, Beck!" Tori shouted "Beck!"_

_He came back home whe his father was leaving._

_"Oh, you're back already?" he asked "I'm going to see your mom for a bit. Microwave the food i left you before you eat it"_

_End of flashback_

"That smile tore at my heart" Beck remembered "I thought i should just apologize to her tomorrow. But that tomorrow ... never came"

Tori was staring at her house and then she smelled something really good that was coming from the house.

"Pasta..." she whispered.

She opened the door of the leaving room where her father was sitting in the couch reading the newspaper and her sister, her brown straight hair that was so long, were.

"Katrina, the door's open" her father said.

"Then you should close it" she respond looking at her magazine.

"Wow, it's Trina, you've gotten so big" Tori said with a smile on her face " And dad's got lots of gray hair"

She looked at her mom. She was looking a photo in the other couch. She was so like Tori. Her olive tone skin color, her long wavy brown hair, except the eyes. Her mom's eyes were gray.

"Mom..."

"Just stop doing that already..." Trina said.

"Katrina?" the mom said looking at Trina.

"You always offer a plate to Tori whenever we have pasta, it's an eyesore"

"That's because it was her favorite food" her mom explained.

"Dead people don't eat"

"Don't say that. Your sister was a bit of an airhead so maybe she hasn't realized that she died"

"I know" Tori whispered with tears running in her cheeks "I know that i died"

Tori ran into the table and the glass of water fell down.

"What the heck are you doing?" her father asked.

"I don't know, the glass moved on its own" Trina answered.

"Just clean it up" he said.

"Tori..." her mom thought.

"I didn't even do it" she explained.

Tori left.

"Completely empty" Beck said while closing the fridge "Dang it, dad"

"An then all of us who busted peace just drifted apart" Beck thought.

He tooked the tomatoe sauce to put on the spaguettis. It was the only thing he could make since there was no food on the fridge.

_"I want spaguetti too, that's not fair"_

"That girl..." he whispered.

He thought for a moment and then he ran off. Leaving the house to find Tori.

_I've always wanted..._

"Where she could have gone?" he asked to himself.

He continue running through the streets. Wondering he could find Tori.

_I've always wanted the tomorrow after that day. The tomorrow when I could apologize to Tori to arrive..._

Robert was in his room, looking in his closet.

"Tori..." he whispered.

Caterina was drawing something in the blank paper that what's on her desk.

_My stress. My trauma. That's right, i'm sure of it. I conjured Tori up so that I could apologize to her._

Jadelyn was looking at her cellphone. Her thoughts were in other place that she wasn't paying attention until her goth friends arrived to watch a movie in the cinema.

Beck was running in the woods so desperate.

_If that's the case then i have to..._

He stopped when he looked at the old fort. The lights were on. Tori was there, he knew it.

He ran until he arrived. He opened the door and yelled:

"Tor..."

No one was there.

But the place was decorated with a map on the wall, the table had its own tablecloth with some magazines and video games on it that Beck asked who would be living there.

"What's all this?"

"You, stranger guy, what are you doing here? Your mom never told you that you can't..." he cut it off when he saw Beck.

He was a black boy. He had dreads and a round face. He seem like a funny guy. he wear some comfortable pants and a hawaian t-shirt.

"What? You're Beck, right?" the guy asked.

"Andre?" Beck whispered.

They looked at each other with surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Andre said.

Beck saw the name of the group in the right wall.

Super 7 Peace Busters.

_The time that stopped on that day has started to moving again._

**_Well, I put Trina like the younger sister. _**

**_Please review! (:_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I only have one review so well, if you don't like it I really don't care (: I'm doing this for fun and how could work it out with the Victorious gang (:**

Changes

Tori was with her eyes closed. Her white silk dress dancing in the wind like her red scarf. That scarf that Beck had given her for her birthday when they were children. He and his mother had chosen for her, cause that was her favorite color. Tori never took off that scarf though it was summer. It was like a precious object for her.

They were in a field of sunflowers and the sun was shining in all its glory. Tori approached Beck and surrounded his neck with her arms.

"Beck... Please, grant my wish..." she whispered in his ear.

"It sounds like she's been resurrected" Andre said, interrupting Beck's dream.

"Huh?" Beck said with confused in his dark eyes.

"That's awesome" Andre clapped" So Tori's come back to have her wish granted"

"Actually... I think she's just my hallucination" said Beck with shame sitting in one of the chairs.

"A hallucination? Like a fantasy or something?" Andre asked "That's soo cool! So is she here right now?"

Andre looked everywhere in Tori trail.

"No" Beck answered "Right now she's..."

"Tori! It's me!" Andre shouted "Are you here?" he said looking under the table "Where are you? Let me see you"

While Andre was looking for a sign of Tori, Beck was in his thoughts already.

_I blurted out everything about Tori in the heat of the moment, but I didn't expect him to accept everything so easily. _

"It's hopeless" Andre gave up "I can't see her"

"Like I told you, she's just my..."

"You're pretty awesome, dude"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Eh... It's nothing" Beck looked away "So you've been using this secret fort?"

"Yeah, but only when I'm in New Haven" Andre explained

"In New Haven?"

"Yeah. All of those red circles mark places that i've visited" he said pointing at the map.

Beck looked a it.

"I wanted to see all kinds of different places in the world. So i've been traveling using the money I saved from my part-time job"

"What about high school?" Beck asked with curiosity.

"I don't have time for that. On my lastest trip I went to Mexico. Latinoamerican chicks are so hot!" Andre said with emotion.

_Beck, you're awesome! -said little Andre._

_He used to be tiny and now he's gotten so huge. But..._

"You haven't change, have you" Beck whispered with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Andre laughed "I've changed plenty! Wanna take a cruise down to my jungle?" said Andre putting his pants down.

"I'll pass" Beck stopped him with a grin.

"Right, we're getting way off topic" said Andre putting his pants back "We were talking about Tori, did you make some kind of promise?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything like that" Beck respond.

"Didn't she mention she wanted Johnny Depp's autograph?"

"Do you really think she'd rise from the grave for Johnny Depp?" Beck said with sarcasm and a cocky smile.

"Well, you know. Maybe it was..."

Tori thoughtful roamed the streets until she saw a lady with her dog waiting to cross the street. Tori was excited and went to pet him, but the dog started barking and the lady asked what was wrong and eventually crossed the street. The dog still barking until Tori's out of sight. She was sad and shocked.

"Home" she whispered.

And she continued walking.

In the Cafe, Jadelyn was with her friends drinking some milkchakes and eating sandwiches while they were talking about school's gossips or the guys from a rock band.

"So Jadelyn, did you really go over Beckett's house?" Ronnie asked her.

"Well, yeah, I did" she answered "Not because I care"

"Having to deal with the mole must suck" her other friend said.

"Yeah, it is actually" she respond "But don't you feel that way sometimes? You know, feeling like you don't want to do anything at all. Not wanting to ge out of bed in the morning. Sometimes, I actually feel often like that, you know" she said trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I don't want to be compared to that loser" Ronnie respond.

"He's probably having a wet dream about you right now" the other girl said.

Jadelyn started to blush.

"Shut up both of you!" she yelled.

Her friends start to laugh.

"How creepy" they said.

The girl who sit beside them listening to it stood up. She ran a hand through her red hair and walked out upset.

"What's up with her?" Ronnie whispered.

"What a bitch..." they both said.

"Caterina?" Jadelyn asked in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"I'll be right back" Jadelyn answered.

Jadelyn knew who she was. She grabbed the notebook that girl had left and went away in search of her.

She looked that she was walking in the other side, so she crossed the street.

"Cat..Caterina!" she shouted "Wait a second! You forgot something!"

Caterina tooked the notebook and smiled at her.

"I thought you would ignore me during situations like these" she said.

Jadelyn looked away.

"You changed a lot, Jadelyn. You're not the person that you were back then"

Caterina smiled one more time and the she turned aroung to keep walking.

Jadelyn made a grin and she stoop in front of her very upset.

"What do you mean by that? I went out of my way to bring that to you!" she yelled.

"I didn't ask you to" Caterina respond.

"Stop it! Stop it you two!" Tori shouted. She saw the scene and she ran to them. But even if she yelled, they never could listen to her.

"Since when were you so full of yourself?" Jadelyn snapped.

"Jade! Cat! Don't fight!" Tori cried in concern trying to stopped them but it was useless.

"You were always so shy as a kid" Jadelyn said.

"And like I said before, you changed a lot, but not the basic things that always identified you" Caterina said "You were always easily influenced by others. Those girls look so problematic and conflictive and you fit right in. Also, you dye your brown hair in black and turn into a goth-punk girl with that blue streaks. Black huh? A color that can be related to you, doesn't it? Even though you always used to imitate Victoria Vega" she finished.

Jadelyn snorted in anger and her right fist clenched tightly.

"Don't use a dead girl's name so lightly!" she yelled in anger "I want to punch you in the face so badly right now, Caterina Valentine"

She stopped realizing what she just said and looked away ashamed.

Tori looked at them in concern and sadness, pure sadness. She didn't wanted to believe that they all drift apart. That they don't like each other anymore.

"Jade..." she whispered.

"You still get upset when you say it yourself" Caterina said "Just like Robbie"

Jade tried to not cry in front of her.

Caterina closed her eyes and started walking away.

"See ya" she said.

"Cat!" Tori shouted.

And then she looked at Jade who has knelted on the floor with hands hiding her face.

"Tori..." Jade whispered.

Jade has tears on her eyes, trying to keep them in there.

_I wanted to be like Tori. On that day, If only I hadn't spurred them on like that. If I hadn't, then things wouldn't have gone like that._

Tori wanted to put an arm on Jade's back to comfort her until Jade's cellphone started ringing.

She saw her phone screen. It was a message.

"Oh, crap!" she said and started ran to the Cafe.

"Jade..." Tori said "Where you should I go?" she asked to her herself while she was looking at the moon.

Beck was in a video-game store looking for something.

"Are you looking for something, kid?" the seller man asked.

Beck gasped and turned around to face him.

"Umm..." he said a little nervous "Well..."

"Sorry, I'm late" a young woman voice said with roughness.

When Beck looked who was, he was surprised.

Jadelyn looked at him in shock.

"Hi" he said with a low voice.

"What? Zelda?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you going to criticize a costumer for what he buys?" he said.

"Which Zelda do you want?" she asked with boreness in her voice.

"Gold" he answered a little angry.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Zelda Gold? Are you out of your mind? How many years ago did that come out?"

"Please, sell it to me if you have it" he respond annoyed "I mean, sell it to me already!"

Flashback

In the fort base, Beck and Andre were talking about Tori's wish.

"Huh? A rare Zelda?" he asked.

"Yeah! Tori really wanted it" he respond "But she just couldn't find it"

"Now that you mention it, she did say something about it" Beck with a smile remembering.

"Then that's must be it" Andre said.

End of Flashback

"That'll be forty five dollars" Jadelyn told Beck with a little grin on her face.

"Isn't that pricey for a game that came out five years ago?"

"I'll have you know that that's a fair price" she shouted with anger in her voice "There´s a premium on this game since you can't find anywhere anymore"

She gave him the bag with the game in it.

"Thanks, I guess" he said annoyed and tooked the bag but she didn't let go "What are you doing?"

She pressed her lips and looked at him.

"Hey, Beckett..." she let go of him "Never mind, thanks for your purchase"

Beck walked off the store and arrived his home in minutes.

"Hey, welcome back, Beck" his father said.

"Hi dad"

"Today I came up with a fabulous dish, so we're having fried meat for dinner..."

But he didn't continue cause Beck was already upstairs.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry"

He went to his room and sit on his bed.

"Tori's not here" he murmured.

Tori walked and sae Beck's house. The light of his room was on and she entered.

She opened the door of his room and saw him sleeping sitting on his bed. She smiled a little and sit next to him puttin her head on his shoulder.

"Beck, please, grant my wish" she whispered closing her eyes.

**Hope you read it. If you like it review please (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**hehehe Another chapter! Hope you like it (:**

Friends Again, I guess

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Robert was jogging in the street with his ipod on his pocket. Listening to some music. Remember Tori's face while she laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Tori" he thought.

When he turned left, a motorcycle stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Robbie" Andre greeted him.

Robert stopped as well and when he saw him, he made a grin removing his headphones.

"Andrew" he said with an upset tone of voice.

"Just call me Andre like in the old days. You're being so cold, Rob"

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"That's the first time anyone's called me like that"

Andre laughed.

"Right. Anyway, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Tori's been resurrected at Beck's place"

"Is he bringing that up again?"

"Eh?"

"Humm... Nothing. What's he saying about Tori?"

"Oh, yeah. I saw him for the first time in a while. He's awesome as always"

Robert make a serious look.

"What is he saying about Tori?"

"He called her an hallucination... or a visual one? I don't remember dude, but apparently Tori wants him to grant her wish"

Robert clenched his fist tightly.

Beck got up in a rush.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed "I fell asleep"

"Good morning, Beck" a singing voice spoke.

He smiled a little.

"Tori... You came!"

He turned his head to see her and then he opened his eyes very wide.

Tori had left the bathroom with a towel around her body. Beck blushed and looked away.

"Why w...wou..would you...? Go take a ba...bath?" he was shaking so nervous "My dad's still around, you know"

She only smiled and walked to him.

"You know, Beck. I tried to wash myself, but it just felt like air blowing at me. I hate that feeling"

Tori moved closer to him, but he was not looking in her eyes and his cheeks became more red.

"Beck?"

"You should pay a little more attention to the fact that you've matured" he said in his shacky voice.

He tried, but he did anyway to look at her breasts that were cover by the towel. Yep. She is a young woman now. He turned away.

"Matured?" she asked very innocently moving much closer to him.

The doorbell start ringing.

"Coming!" Tori exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Beck said "Put on some clothes"

"Hello there" Beck's dad said opened the door "Who's this? I get the feeling I've met you before"

"Hello! It's been a while, sir" Andre said with a smile on his face.

"Wow, Andre? You're huge now!"

Beck went downstairs.

"Andre!"

"Heyy!"

They went to the dining room for breakfast. Tori had changed clothes to her usual short white silk dress with her red scarf around her neck.

"I heard that you get the Golden Zelda Game. Sir! The waffles are delicious"

"Thanks, Andre. You're always so nice. Well, I'm off to work. See you later!"

"Have a great day!" Andre said.

Beck was feeding Tori and the he looked at Andre.

"Tori did say that her wish can't come true without everyone together" Beck said.

"It makes sense to me"

"So we need to get together on another Zelda Game. There's someone who might already have the game"

Jadelyn was in her room. She was wearing her glasses while she was looking at the picture she tooked with her friends in middle school. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and herself. All of the together. Long time ago...

"She's definitely cute" Jadelyn said with a smile on her face.

_I hated my long brown hair and glasses back then. Tori, who had wavy hair... Tori, whom Beck liked..._

_Flashback_

_"Jade!" little Tori exclaimed "let's get matching stickers"_

_"Huh?" little Jade saw her confused._

_"Look!" Tori showed her the sticker that was paste in her console "Isn't this cute? I'll give you one too" she said with a beautiful and brightful smile._

_Tori paste the sticker in Jade's console._

_"Done!" Tori said and give it to Jade "Here!"_

_End of Flashback_

_I really liked her, but I also really hated her._

Jade refuse to cry. So she closed her eyes tightly, tightly hugging the picture on her chest.

"Jadelyn, come down here for a bit!" her mother shouted.

In minutes, she found herself watering the garden. Her face showed she was well annoying.

"Dang it. She's such a slave-driver"

"It's over here" she listened a voice approaching her home.

"Is it?" another voice said.

"It is!"

When she saw them, it was Andre and Beck.

She raised an eyebrow confused.

"Heyy, Jade" Andre said.

Jade clenched her teeth and wet both of them.

"What are you talking about? You want me to play Zelda? Really?" she said with anger.

They we're really a little scared. She was all rough and weird now.

"No way I'm going to do it" she blurted.

"What's wrong with acting like kids once in a while?" Andre asked "Right, Beck?"

"Yeah..." he answered.

"Hey, what's up with your glasses, anyway?" Andre asked Jade.

"Shut up, you fool! I can see pretty well without them" she replied.

Beck saw Tori hidden near the door of Jade's room.

"Wow, Jade. Do you still have your game catalog?" Andre spoke.

"Stop calling me Jade, Andrew!" she yelled very pissed off.

"Whatever, getting the rare Zelda is Tori's wish" said Andre.

"Idiot, I told you not to talk about that!" Beck replied.

"Tori?" Jade murmured.

"Jade?" Andre said.

"I mean, what about Tori?" she asked.

"How do I say it, It's like she's popping up in my dreams" Beck explained.

She frowned.

She started to look at her stuff to found the Zelda Game with Andre. So Beck tooked the chance to talk with Tori.

"Why haven't you joined us in her room?" Beck asked in a whisper.

"Because when I'm around my mom and Jade start feeling sad" she respond.

Beck grabbed her arm and put her in the room.

"Sit down over here" he whispered.

Tori nodded with a smile and sit.

"I found it!" Jade exclaimed.

"You actually wrote your name on this little game?" Andre asked with a fun tone of voice "You were really fan of this, don't you?"

"Shut up" she replied.

They began to play. Jade on her bed, Beck on the floor next to Tori and Andre read joke books.

"Let me see yours real quick" Jade said to Beck.

She put the game on the table to grab Beck's and Tori saw the sticker that was still pasted on her console.

"Jade..."

"What's the matter?" Beck asked Tori.

Tori smiled.

"Jade hasn't changed after all" she whispered "She's kind and has a lots of videogames. Always willing to help other. Under that strong face she wants everyone to see, she has her old tender face. She's the same as she was back then"

Beck looked at Jade and smiled a little.

"I guess that's true"

_"This feels nostalgic. i'm so happy_" Tori thought.

The sun set and Tori was already sleeping, Andre as well. They were all really tired.

"I finally won!" Beck shouted with joy.

Jade smiled big.

"Good job, Beck!"

They high five each other, and then they realized that they we're actually liking each other again. Friends again.

Jade blushed a little and curling her blue streaks

"Thanks, Jadelyn" he said.

"Don't metion it. It helped me kill some time. Not like I actually care that you won" she looked at him "Do I get something for helping you?"

"Like money?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled "Come back to school"

Beck turned away and he didn't say anything.

"So, how's it going?" Andre asked waking up.

"We almost finish" Beck respond "We need to connect the cable"

Beck tooked it and connect the cable to his console to trade with Jade. Beck's elbow touched Jade's and then she blushed a little looking at him.

"Now I can trade with a friend" he said and looked at Jade "Huh? Jadelyn?"

"What? Oh, just a sec" she answered.

They connect their consoles and worked it out fine.

"Alright!" Beck shouted.

"Zelda! We did it!" they all cheered with joy waking Tori up.

Beck dropped his on the floor laughing.

"Well done, Beck" Tori said.

"Yeahhh..." he said. Then he stood up and looked at her, she was smiling like she always do.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"This is great, Tori must be happy, too" Andre said.

"Yeah, sure" Beck respond looking at Tori.

He smiled.

Tori and Beck leave Jade's house. Walking on New Haven's streets at night.

"It looks like that wasn't my wish" Tori said.

"Yeah"

"But lots of nice things happened. You're friends with Jade and Andre again"

"All you think of are other people"

She laughed a little and started running.

"Be careful!" he shouted.

She stopped and turned around to looked at him

"I'll be fine" she shouted him "Lately, all I've done has all been fun"

"Are you seriously...lame..." he said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"This is the first time i've had fun in a while too" he said.

"Ehhh? What did you say?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Nothing!"

_It looks like my trauma isn't going away any time soon. But as long as there's a tomorrow, I feel like I can take my time to apologize._

**_Review pleaseee (:_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorryyyy for upload soo late! The school is driving me nuts! Hope you all enjoy**

Another Tori?

Andre was in the woods seeing the moon, he was thinking about Tori's wish and how to figure it out what could it be. But then he saw a shadow moving in the trees. He saw a wavy long brown and a white dress. His face went totally white and he was shaking, like really shaking.

"To...Tori?" he whispered in a shaky voice "Don´t mess with me ok, Tor? If that's you, please don't make me freak out, so I won't pee in my pants right now"

The wind blew and Andre saw her again walking, but only her hair, not her face.

Then he screamed.

Beck was sleeping. It was 7:30 o'clock and the sunlight was bothering him. His father take off and he didn't know why his dad didn't said to him that he has to go to school or the "Future Speech" which means that he doesn't have to stay home all day doing nothing, he has to go to school to become a better man.

"BECK!" Tori yelled at him on his bed "You promised Jade that you would go. You have to pay her back!"

Beck looked at her annoyed.

"You know? That can be my wish!" she said in a happy voice "You have to return to school!"

Beck meet her gaze. She had a smile on her face. So beautiful. So her. He can't let her down.

He got out of bed and take off his shirt.

"Beck?"

"Get out. I'm going to change" he said avoiding her face.

She laughed and then she left the room.

_You have to help me to grant my wish, Beck_

He knew that he was doing this for her, only for her, to see her happy. If she was an hallucination he doesn't even care anymore. Tori was there with him. He has to take this opportunity and take advantage of it.

He went downstairs and see Tori's brightful face.

He took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"I'm out" he said.

The sun shining his face. The world was greeted him once again.

Beck was walking on the streets. His face was sweating cause the anxious.

He was already arriving the school until he start to regret it. When he turned around he met those blue eyes he know really well.

Jade saw him and her eyes went big.

"You came" she said in a low tone of voice.

"Yeah, well..." he said "But it's not because you told me to"

"Don't care" she respond "You came, that's what matters"

She tried to smile at him until her friends came.

"What? Is that really you, Oliver?" Ronnie said "Wow, you really came back!"

"Ronnie, Lexi..." Jade said.

"Mornin' Jadelyn, Beckett" Lexi greeted them.

"Hahaha It's all right, really. In fact, nobody cares if you skipped a semester in the first place"

They both laughed. Ronnie and Lexi.

"Hey, that's enough" Jade exclaimed

"The love you have between you and Oliver is something power, don't you think? All because you went to his house" Lexi joked.

"Don't say that. Who'd want a guy like him anyway?" she yelled in full anger.

Then she stopped and looked at him. He was avoiding her face.

"It's hot, huh?" he blurted.

"Silly, it's fall!" Ronnie said while laughing with Lexi.

Jade looked around, pressing her lips so hard.

"If it wasn't for the heat getting to my head, I would never bothered coming to this idiot zoo they call a school" he said.

"Beck... Beckett!" Jade cried to him "Come back you idiot!"

Beck started walking back home.

While Lexi and Ronnie were laughing and making fun of him, Jade was concerned about Beck. He seriously wanted to returned to school until she had to ruin the moment when she don't defended him against her friends. She really had changed. She's the one that went so negative, so mean and dark. But she can´t returned to the Jadely she was back then.

"I'm so bored right now" Tori said.

She was alone in Beck's room reading a book.

"I have to do something"

She walks downstairs and entered in the living room. She saw Beck's mom photograph with a candle beside it.

"Right. Beck's mom died" She tooked the photograph and smiled "She was way prettier in person"

Beck's mom had long black hair and white skin. Her eyes were so like Beck's. Dark chocolate.

"What's this?" she touched her cheek. It felt wet "I'm crying" She smiled and laughed at the same time "Beck is going to be mad at me if he see me like this"

Beck sat on a bench beside a tree.

"This is pathetic" he thought "It has nothing to do with my promise to Jade. Tori is telling me to go to school. Maybe I'll head back"

_You promised Jade that you would go, you have to pay her back!_

"I can't go back" he said and then he started to walk again.

He went to the fort base and saw Andre whispering things.

"Andre?"

Andre turned around and smiled at him.

"Partner!"

"Partner?" Beck asked.

"I saw it too!"

"Saw what?"

"Tori, duh! I'm getting pretty awesome myself. It was a miracle of timing. I made a miraculous curved shape with my piss. And then it's like... WOAH! Something appeared!"

"Are you sure you didn't mistake something else for her?"

"No way! I've got the sight of an Ottoman. Tori's become a grown woman"

Beck gasped.

"She's grown up?"

"Yeah! She's a fine woman, now"

"What was she wearing?"

"That white silk dress that she often wore during summer. Tori came back to have her wish granted, right? I'll get serious and put all my effort into figuring it out"

"I'm heading home now" Beck stood up "It's my turn to make dinner. See you later"

"Dinner? It's still noon!"

Beck went off.

"Could it be a pizza or something for eight hours?" Andre yelled.

"The grown up Tori" Beck thought.

He ran to his house and opened the front door.

"Welcome home, Beck!" Tori greeted at him with a smile on her face "You're really early!"

"Eh, well all we had was a opening ceremony. A new thing in school, you know?" he said nervous.

"Really? Wow, things are really changing, huh? OH! Right, I have to show you something"

"What is it?"

Tori grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

Everything was a disaster.

"What have you been up to?" Beck asked.

"I wanted to make you some cookies" she answered with joy.

"Wait, the cookies my mom made?"

She nodded with a smile.

He remembered when they all came back to Beck's house until they finished playing. Beck's mom greeted them with chocolate cookies and they all really like them. That was before her mother went to he hospital when she got really sick.

"Beck!" Tori yelled "Let's eat them!"

Beck grabbed one and so did Tori.

They ate a piece and Tori shaked her head.

"It doesn't taste like your mom's cookies" she said disappointed "But I would practice more and more! You'll see!"

"By the way, did you go over to Andre's place?" he asked changing the subject.

"Huh? I don't know what are you talking about" she answered "i've been at home this whole time"

He raised an eyebrow.

"But he said he saw you"

She smiled.

"Maybe that was my ghost!" she laughed.

He smiled then.

"So what does that make you?"

"I'm Victorious!" she said with a cheerful voice.

He closed his eyes in surrendering.

"You make no sense"

Then he looked at her and smiled.

"It doesn't really matter whether you're a ghost or not" he whispered finishing the cookie.

The something crack in his mouth.

"There's egg shell in this cookie" he said.

"Ummm... That's for the calcium!" she respond with a smile.

"Yeah, if you said so" Beck told her.

Robert was staring at the necklace in the store with Caterina. She was a little angry, but a wait a little more.

"You still can't decide? Robert, we're here for hours! Please decide right now. I have things to do too!" she exclaimed at him.

"My bad" he respond "Wait just a little more"

His cellphone vibrate and he took it. It was a message. He frowned.

"What is it?" Cat said.

"Is Andrew"

"Andrew... Oh! You mean Andre?" she smiled "So you still keep in touch with him"

She read the message and she looked at Robbie a little confused.

"He found Tori?"

"Are you looking for a present" the lady of the store said to Robbie.

"Yes" he answered in a cold voice.

"You must be his girlfriend. You are a lucky lady" she smiled.

Cat blushed and giggle a little.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend" she respond with a shy smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No worries" Cat said.

"Well, if you have a problem, please tell me"

The lady leave.

Cat stare at Robbie.

"You're always taking me places like this. Who's it for?"

He looked at her in her eyes, so naive, so innocent.

He smiled.

"I'm not telling you"

The bell was ringing. Beckett went downstairs and opened the door.

"Alright!" he yelled at Andre.

"Hahaha, good morning dude. Here"

He gave Beck a blue paper

"Tori's search party" Beck read "I don't see the point, Andre"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you have to be there. See ya"

Andre ride his motorcycle.

"What? Oh man" Beck shake his head "Well, if everyone's coming"

"Woahh. I want to search for me too" Tori exclaimed with a smile and shiny eyes and then she looked at Beck "So, what are you going to bring?"

"What? I never said I was going"

"Then say it" she said jumping with joy "This might be my wish I want to be granted. I might have wanted to see my own ghost"

"You're good at making wishes that fit the situation"

She smiled. Her shiny brown eyes.

In the school, Jadelyn was looking at the paper of Tori's search party. Her mind was in somewhere else thinking. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Jadelyn" greeted Ronnie "Let's go to karaoke on the way home"

"Huh? Emm... Sorry, I'll pass tonight"

"Oh... oh well"

In the afternoon, Beck and Tori were walking on the streets, going to he fort base.

"Hey, are you sure mini-sausages are enough for a barbecue?" Tori said.

"This is all I had in the fridge that I could bring" he answered.

"Well, we also have my cookies"

Beck stopped and glare at Jadelyn wearing a black short dress, high heels, her hair was down with her usual blue streaks and looking nothing in specific.

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

Jade crossed the street.

"Look Beck! It's Jade, let's go together with her"

He turned around walking and Tori tried to stopped him.

"Beck! Wait a second, you're not coming back home"

"Something came up"

"Beck, what's wrong with you?"

They both fell on the street and Jade looked at him.

"Beckett, what are you doing?"

He stood up

"Nothing"

He turned around again and start walking.

"Come on, Beck" Tori exclaimed "You can't do that. Let's all get along and go as a group"

"He made such a scene falling down" Jade whispered. Then she closed her eyes tightly "We're going to the same place anyway"

They all come to the fort base where Andre was waiting.

Then Cat came. She was wearing a pink dress and her red hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Good evening" she greeted them with a smile.

"Hey!" said Andre.

"It's Cat!" Tori said cheerful "She looks so cute with a ponytail"

"Andre, you called Cat... Caterina too?" Beck said.

"Didn't you read the paper I gave you? When I wrote everyone, I meant everyone"

He gave a soda to Cat.

"You might mean everyone, but Robert probably won't show" Beck replied "He doesn't seem like he believes in stuff like this"

"He'll come" Cat intervined.

They all stared at her in confussion, but she only smiles.

"Raise that a bit higher, Beck" Andre said.

"Sure"

"Work hard, Beck" Tori cheered.

"What do you think of this grill?" Andre said "I borrowed it from the old man at my job"

"What are we going to grill? I just brought some sausages"

"I brought candles" Jade said taking them out of her purse.

"Eh?"

"Aren't we going to summon Tori?" she asked "I thought we need some appropiate props for a ghost story"

"Ghost story?" Tori seemed confused.

"Right, thanks" said Andre "So, what about food for the barbecue?"

"Oh, i don't eat much at night, so don't worry about me" Cat said with a smile.

"Look at that. All Cat thinks of is herself" Andre whispered to Beck "Selfish women turn me on, you know"

Beck frowned at him.

"Dumbass"

"Hmm... I thought everyone else would bring food. I didn't want to bring the same thing so I bring fireworks, yaay" she giggled with a smile on her face.

"We're not children anymore" Jade said rudly.

"What that supposed to mean?" Cat exclaimed.

"Well well" Andre start saying "I have this"

Andre opened the cacerole and what they saw was a strange kind of soup.

"What the heck is that?" Jade asked.

"It's called keel. I ate it when i went to India. It's sweetened rice cooked in milk"

"Heeeehehe It's like puke" Tori said joking.

Beck grimaced in disgust.

"So this isn't for a barbecue either" Cat said.

"Want to try frying something?"

"Let's stick to the sausages" Jade said mad.

Later, Andre finally start the fire in the barbecue, Jade was putting the candles around the trees and Cat was making crabs,while Tori was looking at her.

"Ohh, this is so fun" Cat said with giggles.

"Wow! Cat, you can make crabs!" Tori exclaimed excited.

Beck was seeing Tori.

_Tori Tori Tori..._

My God, he can't stop thinking about her. All of her amazed him. The way she laugh, her eyes, her smile... All of it. He can't stop feeling the way he feels.

"We're just the charcoal" Andre said

"Huh?"

"It was originally made by burning wood" he explained "Even if it doesn't light up right away, once it remembers it's past it roars ablaze"

"That's a terrible analogy, my friend" Beck replied.

"Huh? Really?"

"Should I help you?" Cat asked with a shy voice.

"You don't have to" Jade answered "Go to the barbecue"

"But all we have are sausages and I already made cuts in them"

"Well, you can do whatever you want, I don't really care"

"A black one-piece dress. Tori always wear one, you know. Only in white color" she said observating Jade's dress.

"That's right. Tori used to wear this often. It's just like you said, i'm easily influenced. I always was and i'm still am. I haven't changed at all. And even though it isn't like Tori, she wouldn't wear one in black. My friends from school wear ones like this but they probably wouldn't pick a lace one. I actually do put some thought into what I wear, you know. It's just that I end up going with the flow, but for me and in general i do think a lot" she said it clenching her teeth while putting another candle on the floor.

Cat was looking at her with curiosity. Then she talk.

"What do you hope to gain by telling me this? Do you want me to say, "is that so how admirable" That's not it"

Jade stoop up and looked at Beck. He was helping Andre with the barbecue. She smiled a little.

"I think I wanted get someone's attention. Make someone care about me. About what's happening around me"

The sausages were cooking. Tori was amazed of the forms that Cat made.

"Look Beck! It's a crab!" she said jumping in his back.

"Delicious! This is authentic German sausages!" Andre said.

"Yaaay it really is" Cat cried with happiness.

"Whoaa, you think the same, huh Caterina?"

"I didn't think it'd be so good" Jade said with coldness.

"Really? What did I tell you?" Andre grinned.

"So, about Tori's wish..." Cat sit on a chair.

"Yeah, you'll help us too, right?" Andre asked.

She glare at him with a bright a smile.

"Do you believe in it?" Jade asked.

"I think it's ok to believe in it" Cat said.

Beck and Tori looked at her.

"Oh, then I will as well" Jade agreed.

"So you'll do it? Alright, Jadelyn" Andre smiled.

"Hey, Beck" Tori looked at Beck" The Six Peace Busters..."

"The Super Six Peace Busters are the best" Andre cut her off.

"Super Peace? It's been a while since i've heard that name" Cat said "It's super nostalgic"

"What are you talking about, Little Red Head?" We're all still active"

Tori starts crying.

"Don't cry" Beck whispered.

"I'm not crying!" Tori replied.

Beck smile.

"With things the way they are, do you think maybe Tori will get nostalgic too and suddenly come back?" Andre said.

Suddenly, the bushes began to move and they all screamed until they saw Robbie with bags.

"What? This is quite a welcome" he said.

They all stared at him.

"Robbie" Tori said.

"It's been awhile" he greeted them.

"Oh, hi" Jade said.

"You're Jadelyn, right?" Robbie asked her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you, i think" she said careless.

He smiled.

"I brought vegetables and ribs and some herbal salt and olive oil"

"You're the man, Robbie" Andre clapped.

"So you came after all" Cat said with a smile on her face.

"You really scared me, Robbie. I thought it was Tori..." Andre said.

"I saw Tori a little earlier"

"No way!" Andre said.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked.

Beck and Tori looked at each other with confusion.

"Where was she? Where's Tori?" Andre asked.

"Over there by the stream" Robbie explained.

"Cool! Let's go, Beck!"

Tori was thrilled and with Andre began running through the woods.

"Hey, Tor..." Beck whispered.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jade yelled.

"Those guys..." Beck said.

"Looks like it wasn't just you" Robbie said to Beck.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked in confusion, looking at Robbie.

"Being able to see Tori" he said with a playful smile.

Beck's eyes went big. His face was in shock.

"What the heck?" he whispered.


End file.
